


Last Wish

by khan_locked



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khan_locked/pseuds/khan_locked
Summary: Leia has one final request for Rey.





	Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Courtney and I like angst. A short Reylo one-shot based on a terrible "what-if" thought I had this afternoon. Feel free to yell at me over on Twitter @lockedKhan or on Tumblr @Khan-locked. Enjoy!

Leia's hand felt too small and fragile in her own. Though it was still warm, though she could still feel the Force humming through Leia's body, Rey could also feel it slowly seeping out of the General, returning to the world surrounding her. All too soon, it would be gone, and the Resistance would lay her to rest. But for now, Rey kept vigil by Leia's side, refusing to move, hoping against all odds that Leia would pull through and continue to lead them.

Rey recalled the words that Leia had spoken to her, hours before. 

_"Rey, I know that you still hold hope for my son in your heart. I do too... Although I had hoped to see him one last time before it was too late."_ Leia's voice had been weak, but her eyes were still the same, the spark of determination glowing in them._ "Can I ask something of you? One last favor, for an old woman?" _

_"Anything, Leia. I would do anything for you."_

_"Come here, Rey."_ Rey had leaned closer to hear the whispered words spoken by Leia, and tears had welled in both women's eyes. Rey had nodded wordlessly, and Leia had closed her eyes with a smile on her face; the same peaceful smile she wore now. 

_-Three days later-_

Rey stilled from cleaning her lightsaber as the familiar vaccum of noise surrounded her. She could feel him watching her, and she gently set her saber aside before turning to face him. 

"Did you feel it?" She didn't need to hear his response to know that he had- his face was drawn, eyes bruised and bloodshot, tear tracks still evident on his dirtied cheeks. Mud spattered his clothes, and she didn't doubt that he had been desperate for any way to distract himself since Leia's passing. Even now, Rey could feel the hole in the Force where Leia's signature used to burn so brightly. 

Rey took a few hesitant steps toward him; when he didn't react, she boldened, and came to a stop just before him. Her heart ached at the memory of the throne room, his plea to her, but she steeled herself and ignored it. She needed to do this. 

"Ben..." He inhaled sharply at her use of his name, but did not stop her. "Before... before she died, your mother asked me to do something for her." 

"Did she ask you to beg me, scavenger?" His voice was bitter, his words hollow. "Did the General send you to turn me, to redeem me?" Rey smiled sadly up at him.

"No, Ben. She asked me to give you something, from her. Something she said she should have given you a long time ago." Rey took another step toward him, so that they were close, closer than they had been in the elevator where she had asked him to turn. Kylo looked down at her warily, but stood still, waiting. 

Carefully, Rey placed a hand on his cheek, and strained upward to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. She felt like a fool, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the forehead of the Supreme Leader, but a promise was a promise. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she recounted Leia's final words to her son. 

"Leia told me that she never was very good at finding the time to be the mother she should have been. The mother you deserved. She asked me to... To let you know that she has regretted that, every day of her life." Rey stared at Kylo's chest while she spoke, afraid of what she would see if she looked at his face. For a few long seconds, he stayed quiet. 

Large hands suddenly grasped her shoulders and crushed her to that same chest as Kylo let out a choked sob. Rey's own tears began to fall, and she pulled him into a tight hug as they sank to the floor together. She couldn't find the words to console him, but she felt his anguish wash over her through the bond, and tried to project her own feelings of acceptance and compassion to him in return. Together, they wept as they mourned the loss of a General, a mother, and a leader. They stayed like that until the vision faded, leaving each of them on the floor of their own quarters, staring at the space the other had vacated. Rey sat in silence for a few moments longer before a voice floated to her across the bond.

_"I'm coming home."_


End file.
